


Tattoos

by crosschord



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosschord/pseuds/crosschord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His tattoos were her favorite part about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

His tattoos were her favorite part about him.  
  
It was her that Renji always came to when he received a new tattoo, something Rukia was proud of, something they were both proud of. It meant that Renji was getting stronger, could protect her, could protect the both of them.  
  
She loved tracing her fingers across them, her tongue, her lips. Rukia could not get enough of it. Renji especially enjoyed it when Rukia would lightly skim her fingers across his torso after a night of sex.   
  
Of course, he also loved it when she would press her lips on that one spot, that spot that would always thrill him, drive him to the brink right when he was in the throes of orgasm.   
  
Damn, she knew how to excite him.  
  
Of course, he had his ways too. There was that spot on her stomach, that spot he could touch, and kiss, and make her groan, just the way he likes. Renji sometimes wished Rukia would get a tattoo in that spot, so that way he would always be reminded of what it brought.  
  
His tattoos also held scratches, where Rukia’s nails would drag across in the middle of climax, gasping Renji’s name, begging him not to stop, to keep going, harder, faster. Those tattoos would then be covered in a light sheen of sweat, the both of them breathing hard, their hearts pounding, nothing said. Only the look in their eyes, the look that they gave each other said it all.  
  
It was his tattoos that she remembered when she realized that she was going to be in the human world for quite a while. It gave Rukia something to look forward to, something to remind her of home.  
  
When she finally did arrive home, the first thing she did was gently run her fingers over Renji’s tattoos, thinking about how much she missed them, him, and how happy she was to be back.


End file.
